The time warped kid
by Gwyn1
Summary: A kid from the 21st centery gets knocked back to the time of Prince Phillip.
1. Chapter One

The Time Warped Kid  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. So don't sue me. But please be nice to me when you r&r  
  
" Hey Jess! Happy birthday. Finally." Said Kristen as I walked in the door to trigonometry class with Mr. Myers. (Awful teacher just plain awful)  
  
"Hey Kris. Hey Deb. How is every one on this great day."  
  
" Why are you so happy?" said a girl in my class. (A real prep too.)  
  
" Why! Why! Why you say, well because it is my birthday silly." I said in an angry voice until the end when my voice changed to madly giddy.  
  
" You do know we have a quiz right?" she said tying to take me off my high horse will no prevail.  
  
" Yes I did know." I said with a bit of destine in my voice.  
  
  
  
After the first part of class my friends and I went to Mrs. Bishops office to get a snack. (She is cool and she gives us jellybeans and animal crackers.) as we were walking I started to fall back a little bit. Then every thing started to spin as if I was on a marry-go-round that was going really fast and would not stop. As this happened my friends came rushing towards me as I fall to the ground with no singes life left in my body.  
  
  
  
As I wake up I see a face of a young man that is about my age. He has what looks like an old type of bowl cut on tope of a skinny face that has puppy brown eyes. As I look it him I can't help but notice that his hair does not go with his face shape. However I am not an easy girl nor am I a superficial one. As this very nice man helps me up I see many people around but one that stands out like she doesn't belong is a girl named Gwyn. Gyne is dressed in guy clothing that happens to look like rags. Her hair is short and her eyes are a brown color, full of lust for something just out of her reach. As I come to realize that this place is not were I was I ask is a shaky voice, " Were am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?"  
  
Then a man from behind me who is rather tall and going bold says, " you are in prince Philip's castle. I am Robin of Locksly. And I know not why you are here."  
  
" What did you say?… Robin? … Would you happen to be the legendary Robin Hood?"  
  
" Yes. Yes I would."  
  
"No that can't be! This simply cant be!" I said raising my voice as I spoke each word.  
  
" Why can it not be? Even if it is."  
  
" it can't be because, because you are just a legend made up to show are little kids what a hero is. And besides it is the year 2002."  
  
" What!" he laughs " it is much before then more like the 15th century."  
  
When I had comprehended what he had said I fainted at once.  
  
(a/n Yea I wrote my first capter on my first story yippy, holalua. Please be nice in your review this is my first story you know. please) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chap2  
  
As I woke up the next day the same guy, who had standing over me when I woke up the last time, was in the room which the people had I could only assume had put me in to sleep off the shock of realizing I had been sent back In time. "Hey what's your name?" I said to him.  
  
"My name is Froderick. What is your name?"  
  
"Jessica." I say as I hold out my hand, however he just stands there not knowing what to do. So to be nice I just take his hand lightly and shake it. "This is how we say hi. It is called a handshake." He then stopped and took my hand and kissed it lightly as I blushed lightly.  
  
"This is how we say hello to ladies."  
  
" Thank you for clearing that up for me…. Would it be bad of me to ask to have a tour of the house."  
  
"No and by the way it is a castle. I will also introduce you to everyone but first put this on please." He said as he handed me a dress.  
  
" Oh god no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't wear dresses."  
  
"Well you will need to today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can introduce you to the important people who would be offended if you showed up in mans clothes."  
  
" Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll get dressed. Turn around….. I'm dressed. Let's go."  
  
A/N Sorry it took a lot of time to up date and It is a short chapter but I have been bisy and if there are any spelling mistakes im sorry but I am dislexic. I'll try to up date again soon. 


End file.
